The Fifth Cycle: 05 :The Great War
by Keyblade Master Sroxs
Summary: The War is approaching its peak. Nearly all warriors from every universe have gathered for this battle as the power of the gods fluxuate to its maximum. Who will win this cycle? Only time can tell...


Ok everyone. Miss me? You know, I've always liked Dissidia, but I never thought they put in enough characters, even in Duodecim. So here's my idea of the 05th cycle. This is going to be all about the EX force. Why does it exist? What secrets does it hold? All these questions shall be answered in this cycle, which will be one of the biggest due to the mass amount of characters! Also, a word of warning, this story may be a bit more violent than the usual Final Fantasy. And more swearing because of Barret xD

Note: This first chapter is just the Great Will's introduction and is not canon to the storyline.

Disclaimer: I do not own any FF material. It all belongs to Square Enix.

"Cosmos, the goddess of harmony. Chaos, god of discord. Two divine powers trapped within the same space, each struggling for supremacy and domination. The war is still young, and the power of the gods are at its maximum, surging throughout the land. Many a warrior has now been dragged into the dilemma, their conflict unwavering. The sparks of battle have ignited, the armies clashing in their struggle for power, yet neither of them stronger than the other. However…"

The light shone brightly upon Cosmos, sitting upon her divine throne in Order's Sanctuary, her 13 main warriors: Warrior of Light, Firion, Onion Knight, Cecil Harvey, Bartz Klauser, Terra Branford, Cloud Strife, Squall Leonheart, Zidane Tribal, Tidus, Shantotto, Vaan and Lightning bowing deeply in front of her. She felt neither above, nor below the warriors as they worshipped her in all of her glory. They stood up straight and looked over to a hill behind them, where it had begun to darken and chill. A look of grief showed on the goddess's face as a great pillar of burning flame shot up from the soil slope. The large figure of Chaos walked up to the top of the hill, his own 13 warlocks: Garland, The Emperor Mateus, Cloud of Darkness, Golbez, Exdeath, Kefka Palazzo, Sephiroth, Ultemicia, Kuja, Jecht, The Dark Lord, Gabranth and Barthendalus following close behind. They each took a position beside him, lining up in front of him to form a line of defence. The light from the clouds on Cosmos's side shone like no other upon the great shadows from Chaos's side. There was a moment of silence and calm before the Chaos warriors rushed down the hill, some running, others using their powers to glide along the ground. The Cosmos warriors didn't hesitate either, all charging at the enemy. The light and dark followed each battalion, clashing in the middle.

Warrior of Light and Garland were first to meet, the latter extending his blade with the chain and swinging it straight for the former. He blocked it with his sword, stopping and wrapping the chain around his own weapon, the momentum of the attack reeling the larger swordsman in. Once he was close enough, Garland attempted to swing a massive fist into his prey only to be thwarted yet again, the buckler taking the most of the attack while he pierced his armour with the tip of his blade, sending him reeling.

Onion Knight slid beneath Garland as he fell backwards. When he jumped back up, a tentacle rushed straight for him. He only just managed to stumble to the right of it when Cloud of Darkness appeared, the fiend of void gathering a dark ball in her right hand. The child warrior regained his balance and stabbed his small sword into her hand. The other tentacle, the one with teeth, flung around and bit him, dragging him away and flinging him high into the air. She fired a beam of void at him, but in the nick of time, he managed to fire a shard of ice in return, the cold block piercing the darkness and hitting the old lady right in the diaphragm.

As Terra glided quickly along the wet ground, a piece of ice from the blizzard attack her small companion used sailed through the air in front of her. She caught it in the air with her esper powers and spun around, gathering frost in the air to increase the attack. As she met Kefka, she swung hard and flung it into his abdomen. The clown made a silly face, pouting his lips as he was chucked to the sky. At the peak of his flight, his body disappeared. A trick! She turned around to find him smiling evilly, a fireball in his hand. She put her hand out and the flame blew up in her enemy's stupid face. The dark magician was thrown backwards, now angry.

Tidus jumped over the body of Kefka flying through his path. He began his spiral cut towards Jecht, going for a powerful attack straight out. As he brought his blade down, his father put his strong left arm out and blocked barehanded. Tidus grimaced and kicked off the burly man, dislodging his blade from the iron grip it was in. He took a blitzball and threw it straight at the chaos warrior, who shoved his blade in the ground, jumped up and kicked the blue round object out of the way. He picked up his sword again, not holding back this time as they ran straight at each other, knocking heads.

Bartz encountered a strange ball on his run towards Exdeath. He grabbed it in his right hand, and summoned a buster sword in his left. He threw the ball, which had absolutely no effect on the fallacious tree, bouncing off with an awkward thud. He summoned a revolver gunblade in his right hand and swung it over his head, bringing it down in an attempt to smash the armoured foe. However, a yellow shield immediately surrounded the turquoise knight, blocking his attack. The mime brought the buster sword around and tried to hit him in the ribs, only meeting his strangely shaped sword. He continued his assault meeting a series of shields of different colours and shapes. Finally, he found a weak point and struck, knocking the defensive demon away, himself following in close pursuit.

As Exdeath was toppling over, Firion took his bow and fired an arrow at The Emperor, who was still making his way down the hill, seemingly not in much of a rush. He managed to sidestep the projectile as the Liegeman ran between the other two warriors. As he took his sword and axe in his left and right hands respectively, but then sigils appeared beneath his feet, gluing him to the spot. Mateus slowly walked his way over, a large ball of flame gathering in his right hand. Firion tried his hardest to move his legs, but to no avail. Instead, he put his sword and axe back and pulled out one of his rope knives, throwing it at the prideful man. It lodged itself in his left shoulder, causing him to lose the magic fire in his palm. The glyph beneath the weapons master also disappeared, allowing him to pull Hell's king towards him as he walked closer. He punched the yellow coward, causing him to shoot off, the knife ripping itself out.

A knife on a rope narrowly missed Cloud's nose as he rushed Sephiroth. He swung his ridiculously large blade down beside him and then upwards, but the silver-haired hero brought his long katana down and quickly interrupted the attack. He took his eyes from the ground and looked up at the one-winged angel, frowning. He returned the look with a calm, yet sinister smile. They shoved each other away, holding their blades with both hands. Cloud clumsily skidded to a stop while Sephiroth gracefully levitated down and landed on his feet. A gust of wind swept between them, the two staring at each other, not moving as if the zephyr was a solid object passing. When the air died down, they zoomed towards each other like magnets, slashing with brute force. Sparks flew everywhere around them as their blades collided, the blonde only just managing to swat the dark man back.

Lightning felt the heat from flying sparks as she passed Cloud, pulling out her gunblade. She took aim and shot at Barthendalus, who merely used magic to shake the bullets off. He called forth a series of ruinga spells which flew freely towards the pink haired soldier. She flipped out her blade into sword form and took the barrage head-on, disappearing in a smoke of explosions. Unfortunately for the governor, she came out unharmed, still charging towards him. He took his rod and smoked it in darkness, attempting to bat the girl away, only to have her narrowly dodge the attack once she was within arm's reach of him, before slashing him right up his stomach to his chest. She then switched back to her gun and fired at point blank, making him topple over.

Zidane shoved one of his mage mashers into the earth and used it as a pole vault to fly over Barthandalus, who skidded underneath him to the side. Kuja attacked with his balls of light, one after another coming towards the teenage monkey. The agile thief managed to dodge the rhythmic shots, matching the capricious reaper's tempo. When he was close enough, he jumped and kicked him in the face, forcing him to double-back. He took the opportunity to throw his blades forward and knock the narcissist into the air, now in the acrobatic boy's domain. He followed him up with one last combo, rushing up and blasting him with fast, close range blue magic.

The two monkeys passed beneath Golbez while he used his cosmic powers to hold up boulders, charging them with electricity. Cecil in his dark knight form jumped up high and used the gravity within his brother's attack to soar in close. The shadow warlock attempted to prevent him from getting any closer by throwing down one of the rocks, but he managed to evade it and push off it, ignoring the cosmic charge, getting even closer. He thrust his lance but missed as the black man disappeared and reappeared when he had passed. He turned into his paladin form to increase his aerial ability, jumping off yet another stone as he knocked the elder sibling to the ground below.

The warlock clad in darkness crashed into the ground behind Shantotto, yet was not enough to turn her attention from The Dark Lord. She laughed as he charged towards her, his blade powered with dark lightning. He swung down, but the tiny mage only teleported out of the way. Annoyed, the black knight swung his sword around, missing again as she moved using her magic. This continued for another five times, continuously turning in an attempt to land a blow on the laughing elf. Then instead of teleporting, she grabbed her rod and blocked his attack, frowning with her eyes closed. Her teeth flashed pearly white as she smiled again, shoving him off and making the Earth beneath swirl, making the man spin in circles as he sunk into the muddy ground. She then created a great ball of flames above her head, ready to throw into her opponent.

Squall was launched over the massive ball of flame from Ultemicia's assault of magical weapons. Arrows, lances and axes had been shoved towards him carelessly, flinging him high into the air. The transient witch suddenly appeared behind him, smiling darkly as she called a symbol beneath him to appear. The lion's eyes widened in surprise as it was about to fire magic pillars into him. The warrior grabbed her by the throat and swung her around, switching their places. The old lady was shocked, unable to stop her own attack from harming herself. As she went even higher into the atmosphere and he fell down, she shot an arrow down out of anger which missed him completely.

An arrow nearly fell stuck itself into Vaan's foot as he zoomed towards Gabranth, his sword in his right hand and a shield on his left arm. The judge separated his blades as they met, turning and swinging it so that he had more power, trying to finish him in one strike. The sky pirate only just managed to block it with his shield, getting hit pretty far back. Angered, the hell's hound floated up into the air using his Magiks, powering himself up before swinging his two weapon halves, creating blade beams which flew powerfully at the orphan. The blonde boy skidded to a stop and ran back at the attacker, sliding underneath the barrage of slices and stumbled back up, jumped and bashed the armoured male to the ground with a loud clang.

Just as the warriors of Cosmos seemed to be winning, Chaos jumped down from the hill, landing behind the harmonious Goddess, who had no other choice but to teleport away to somewhere unseen. With no opposition, the demon of discord opened up a rift behind him, more warriors and fiends from different lands streaming through to join the battle. The new soldiers of Chaos helped the others that were already on the field, quickly overpowering the residents of light, their numbers too great to handle, forcing them to the ground and holding them there. The darkness quickly overcame the land, and everything went dark. Just as everything was about to fade to black, the hostages about to give up hope, a heavenly light shone from behind the rise, Cosmos calmly walking over, a frown on her face. Following close behind her were more warriors of her cause. So many of them lined the top of the mound, clanging blades, cracking knuckles and twirling lances. Cosmos pointed down at the opposing army and her new combatants jumped down, pouncing onto their enemy. When they landed, they either continued running forward, smashing foes off of their comrades, the prisoners rejoining the fight. The gods withdrew, not wishing to become any more involved in their own spawn's conflict. The light and darkness were equal once more, each striking at one another with everything they had, slashing, bashing, shooting, burning, freezing and struggling their way through the battle. Each warrior began to glow different colours, getting brighter and brighter without realizing it until they each fell unconscious one by one and were sent to different parts of the land. This continued until only Warrior of Light was left, who shone so brightly that his figure was no longer visible. An unspecified amount of time later, his light dimmed to reveal that he had split into six different versions of himself, all wearing different equipment and all asleep.

FINAL FANTASY DISSIDIA – THE GREAT WAR

What a tiresome prologue. Oh well, I think it was worth it. What do you guys think? I wouldn't mind a few reviews please! :D Thanks for reading, I hoped it was an exciting intro. Btw, the new warriors that the gods summon, they're all warriors from each game. That reminds me, each chapter from here will introduce at least one new character from each universe. That's it!


End file.
